


Icebound

by Beth123B



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s04e18 Iceman, Freeverse, Gen, Poetry, non-rhyming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth123B/pseuds/Beth123B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icebound

I thought your eyes were frost,  
Till I saw his.  
Ice-grey windows to no soul,  
They chill my breath to stillness. 

Frozen black enfolds me,  
Bringing silence.  
I drift in frigid exile,  
Till blue frost's fire calls me home. 

Blue flame blazes hottest,  
Stays warm longest.  
Bitter ice retreats, and I  
Bask in your incandescence.


End file.
